heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Banner
.]] '''Banners' are cosmetic features in Heroes of the Storm that allow players' Heroes to raise a flag whenever they assert their dominance on the battleground. They are obtained via crafting through shards, or by opening Loot Chests. There are also limited edition Banners, that are often quest rewards for specific events. The basic Nexus Banner is available for free, by default. Basic banners cost , while the more intricate warbanners cost . Banners are automatically planted a upon destroying Keeps and Forts, capturing Merc Camps, or completing Battleground Objectives, and will show the name of the player who planted the banner. Banners also appear at the results screen at the MVP highlight, with a special animation for each one. __TOC__ Banners :Banners cost . Warcraft :Alliance Banners: Champions of order and justice, the heroes of the Alliance bring light to the darkest corners of Azeroth. :Dwarf Banners: There's nothing a dwarf loves more than a good brew in a warm tavern. Except perhaps the tavern brawl that follows. :Horde Banners: Forged from the misunderstood and outcast races of Azeroth, the Horde values strength and honor above all else. :Night Elf Banners: The night elves are an ancient and mystical race, bound to nature and the light of Elune. :Tauren Banners: The wise and noble tauren are a peaceful people, but will not hesitate to fight when the land is in danger. StarCraft :Protoss Banners: Though they have lost the Khala, the protoss have found a greater sense of unity than they have ever known before. :Terran Banners: Though relatively new to the Koprulu Sector, the terrans have played a significant role in shaping its destiny. :Zerg Banners: From their humble beginnings on Zerus, the zerg have evolved into one of the most terrifying forces in the galaxy. Diablo :Demon Hunter Banners: The demon hunters are neither a people, nor a nation. Instead, they are survivors bound by vengeance. :Witch Doctor Banners: The totems of the Tribe of the Five Hills serve as both markers and as powerful mojos. :Wizard Banners: Banner of the rebellious students of the Yshari Sanctum who proudly bear the name Wizard. Overwatch :Overwatch Banners: Soldiers. Scientists. Adventuerers. Oddities. Overwatch was the guardian of global peace for a generation. :D.Va Banners: MEKA pilots are recruited for their incredible dexterity and multi-tasking skills. Personal branding is just a plus. :Genji Banners: Genji found inner peace only through diligent training and meditation. It has made him stronger than he ever was before. :Tracer Banners: Tracer's ability to speed up or slow down her own time made her one of Overwatch's most effective agents. Warbanners :Warbanners cost . Warcraft :Alliance Warbanners: Kings may die, and kingdoms may fall, but the Alliance will never be broken. For the Alliance! :Dwarf Warbanners: Descended from the creations of the titan, the dwarves are heirs to great and mysterious fonts of power. :Horde Warbanners: The Horde's history is rife with struggle and turmoil, but its flame will never be extinguished. For the Horde! :Night Elf Warbanners: Whether they fight with blade, spell, or beast, the heroes of the kaldorei are among Azeroth's fiercest guardians. :Tauren Warbanners: The greatest heroes of the shu'halo prove themselves not only in battle, but in sage counsel as well. StarCraft :Protoss Warbanners: Few can withstand the full might of the firstborn. Where the Golden Armada goes, victory follows. :Terran Warbanners: Terrans are ingenious and industrious. If they ever united under one banner, they just might be unstoppable. Diablo :Demon Hunter Warbanners: Only a hunter whose hatred is fully tempered by discipline will ever bear the sigil of the Order-masters. :Witch Doctor Warbanners: A Witch Doctor's mask clouds their identity, presenting them as an aspect of the spirits. :Wizard Warbanners: The full power of the wizards is so great that the earth itself trembles at their machinations. Overwatch :Overwatch Warbanners: Although their watch has ended, Overwatch's soaring ideals of freedom and equality will never be forgotten. :D.Va Warbanner: Hana Song's talent has made her a world champion on both digital battlefields and physical ones. :Genji Warbanners: Having accepted his existence as both man and machine, Genji now faces his challenges with a clear mind and a resolute spirit. :Tracer Warbanners: Despite Overwatch's dissolution, Tracer continues to fight the good fight wherever she can. Promotional Images Collection - Banners.jpg Collection - Banners 2.jpg Collection - Banners 3.jpg Patch changes * * * Category:Cosmetics